


“hey, can i borrow a kiss? i’ll be sure to return it to you.”

by ppumeonae_bigvibe



Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kisses~, Student!Reader - Freeform, ft. kkami!, ppumeonae-bigvibe!, student!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppumeonae_bigvibe/pseuds/ppumeonae_bigvibe
Summary: hyunjin wishes he was his dog kkami so he could have your attention.and he does.(does have your attention and not become his dog, i meant.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008150
Kudos: 20





	“hey, can i borrow a kiss? i’ll be sure to return it to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment❤️️

With Kkami in his hands, he approached you quietly from behind. “Boo!” He grinned cheekily when he saw his desired reaction from you. You had jumped up, arms held in a defensive position, only to realize it was just him. He felt his heart flutter when your whole demeanor changed and a smile graced your face.

“Hyunjin! Oh, hi Kkami!” He put his dog down and the two of you sat down on your mat to pet Kkami. It was a pretty windy day at the beach, the breeze tousling his hair non-stop. “Kkami is so cute! I swear, I would steal him from you one day.” Kkami was wagging its tail, happily yipping in your arms. “We raised this little pupper. Aren’t we right?” Hyungjin reached out to pet Kkami, looking up at you. You giggled when Kkami rolled around when you circled your index finger and Hyunjin internally gushes at how adorable you are.

“Hey! I thought you were going to spend time with me today! Kkami’s getting all the attention.” “I see you almost every day since we have the same subject combination and we also study together after school, no?” Despite that, Hyunjin would terribly miss you when the two of you weren’t together. You two were practically joined by the hip, but Hyunjin had started falling in love with you ever since the beginning.

“Are you okay? You were zoning out there.” You extend your hand to ruffle his hair and he felt his face heat up. You let out a yawn and lay down on the mat, folding your arms to support your head, but failing to lie down in a comfortable position. “Here, let me.” Hyunjin removed his coat and folded it so that it was a big pillow for both of you. “I like the fact that we have time to bask in the sun.” Hyunjin chuckled when you sighed contentedly, occasionally petting Kkami.

You adjusted yourself so that you were facing the brilliant blue sky and Hyunjin did the same, inching closer to you. “It’s nice spending time with you.” Hyunjin heard you hum in agreement. “Whenever I’m with you it feels like all my worries disappear.” He mustered up his courage,” Hey, can I borrow a kiss? I’ll be sure to return it.” He propped himself up and you turned your head to face him. Before you could even react, he leaned in a pressed a kiss on your lips, eliciting a small gasp from you.

“W-what was that?” “A kiss!” He pecked your lips again, “I’ve returned it to you now.” He smiled at your flustered look, your face pink as you sat up. You hit him and hid your face after that.

“Ya! Hwang Hyunjin! I—”

“I love you!”


End file.
